The aging process is most visibly depicted by the development of dependent skin laxity. This life long process may become evident as early as the third decade of life and will progressively worsen over subsequent decades. Histological research has shown that dependant stretching or age related laxity of the skin is due in part to progressive dermal atrophy associated with a reduction of skin tensile strength. When combined with the downward force of gravity, age related dermal atrophy will result in the two dimensional expansion of the skin envelope. The clinical manifestation of this physical-histological process is redundant skin laxity. The most affected areas are the head and neck, upper arms, thighs, breasts, lower abdomen and knee regions. The most visible of all areas is the head and neck. In this region, prominent “turkey gobbler” laxity of neck and “jowls” of the lower face are due to an unaesthetic dependency of skin in these areas. The frequency and negative societal impact of this aesthetic deformity has prompted the development of the “Face Lift” surgical procedure. Other related plastic surgical procedures in different regions are the Abdominoplasty (Abdomen), the Mastopexy (Breasts), and the Brachioplasty (Upper Arms). Some of the inherent adverse features of these surgical procedures are post-operative pain, scarring and the risk of surgical complications. Even though the aesthetic enhancement of these procedures is an acceptable tradeoff to the significant surgical incisions required, permanent and extensive scarring is always an incumbent part of these procedures. For this reason, Plastic Surgeons design these procedures to hide the extensive scarring around anatomical borders such as the hairline (Facelift), the inframmary fold (Mastopexy) and the inguinal crease (Abdominoplasty). However, other skin laxity regions such as the Suprapatellar (upper-front) knee are not amendable to Plastic Surgical resections due to the poor tradeoff with a more visible surgical scar. Recently, electromagnetic medical devices that create a reverse thermal gradient (i.e., Thermage) have attempted with variable success to tighten skin without surgery. At this time, these electromagnetic devices are best deployed in patients with a moderate amount of skin laxity due to the limitations of electromagnetic devices and potential side effects of surgery.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.